


Secret Potion

by Ariadnee



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, Lovesickness, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Romance
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadnee/pseuds/Ariadnee
Summary: Percival Graves hates Newt Scamander.He had never expressed it directly, but Newt was sure of it.But after drinking Newt's potion, Percival changed.퍼시벌 그레이브스는 뉴트 스캐맨더를 싫어한다.그가 직접적으로 표현한 적은 없었지만 뉴트는 확신하고 있었다.그러나 뉴트가 만든 포션을 마신 뒤, 그레이브스가 변했다.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in KOREAN and there are no plans to translate it into English.

신비한 동물 법령 개정을 도와달라는 마쿠자의 제안을 받고 뉴욕에 온지 두 달째. 뉴트는 자신이 그럭저럭 잘 해나가고 있다고 생각했다.

 

초반에는 크리처에 대한 편견 때문에 충돌이 잦았지만, 뉴트의 끈질긴 교육과 설득으로 미국 마법사들도 이제 제법 뉴트의 관점을 존중하고 있었다. 부서는 달랐지만 같은 보안부 아래에 있어 계속 마주칠 수밖에 없는 수사본부의 오러들도 처음에는 어색했지만 지금은 오며가며 편하게 대화하는 사이가 되었다.

 

단 한 사람, 보안부의 수장인 퍼시벌 그레이브스를 제외하고.

 

퍼시벌 그레이브스는 뉴트 스캐맨더를 싫어한다.

그가 직접적으로 표현한 적은 없었지만 뉴트는 확신하고 있었다.

 

냉담하게 느껴질 정도로 기계적인 말투나, 딱딱하게 굳어있는 표정 때문이 아니었다. 그 정도 높은 자리에 있는 사람이라면 표정을 감추는데 익숙할 테고, 위엄을 지키기 위해서 권위적으로 굴기 마련이다. 그레이브스는 딱딱하기는 했지만 무례하지는 않았다. 최소한 겉으로는 흠잡을 데 없이 깍듯한 매너였다.

 

보고서를 몇 번이나 고치게 하거나, 귀찮을 정도로 추가 자료를 요구하기는 했지만 그건 지나치게 꼼꼼한 성격 탓이었다. 처음에는 괴롭히는 건가 싶기도 했지만, 그런 목적이라면 엄청난 양의 보고서를 정말로 하나하나 살펴보고 피드백을 하지는 않을 터였다. 그레이브스의 요구에는 항상 이유가 있었고, 까다롭게 굴기는 해도 일단 납득하고 나면 필요한 허가나 조치를 충분히 해주었다.

 

하지만 쓸데없는 시비를 걸지 않고, 예의를 지켜 대하는 게 상대를 좋아한다는 뜻은 아니었다.

 

뉴트는 곧, 그가 딱히 자신을 존중해서가 아니라, 그저 뼛속까지 몸에 베여있는 예의를 따르는 것에 불과하다는 사실을 깨닫게 되었다. 그레이브스는 명망 있는 순혈 가문의 마법사로서, 혐오를 겉으로 드러내지 않는 교양을 갖추었을 뿐이었다.

 

뉴트가 그의 속내를 알게 된 계기는 사소하다면 사소했다. 어느 날 마쿠자의 복도에서 시선이 느껴져서 돌아보았더니, 조금 떨어진 거리에서 그레이브스가 자신을 노려보고 있었던 것이다. 싸늘하다 못해 살기가 느껴질 정도로 무시무시한 눈빛이었다. 눈이 마주치자 금방 고개를 돌려 가버렸지만, 뉴트는 크게 충격을 받았다.

 

‘정말 나를 보고 있던 걸까?’

 

착각이라 믿고 싶었다. 그러나 며칠 뒤, 뉴트는 그레이브스의 무서운 눈빛을 또다시 목격했다. 이번에는 착각이 아니라는 것을 보여주기라도 하듯이 그레이브스는 불쾌한 기색을 감추지도 않고 곧장 이쪽으로 다가왔다.

 

“한가하게 노닥거리는 모양을 보니 시간이 남아 보나 봅니다.”

 

티나에게 건넨 말이었으나 뉴트는 수치심에 얼굴이 화끈거렸다. 뉴트가 거슬렸지만 대신 직속부하인 티나가 화풀이 대상이 된 게 분명했다. 그렇지 않으면 주위의 다른 오러들도 놀고 있는 게 뻔히 보이는데 굳이 뉴트와 대화중인 티나만 콕 집어 질책할 이유가 없지 않은가.

 

비슷한 일이 몇 번 반복되자 뉴트는 그레이브스가 자신을 싫어하고 있다고 확신했다. 그렇지 않고서야 저 등골이 오싹할 정도로 매서운 눈초리를 설명할 수 없었다. 마법부 복도나 수사국에서 우연히 마주칠 때마다 그 잘생긴 이목구비가 묘하게 찡그려진다고 느꼈던 것도 이제야 이해가 갔다. 그레이브스는 자신을 보는 것만으로 불쾌한 것이다. 그 동안의 깍듯한 매너는 존중이 아니라 혐오를 감추려는 방어였던 셈이다.

 

 

“티나, 네가 봐도 그레이브스씨가 날 싫어하는 것 같지?”

 

“싫어하는지는 모르겠지만……, 너한테 유독 딱딱하게 대하는 것 같긴 해.”

 

뉴트의 질문에 티나가 조심스럽게 답했다. 부하의 입장에서 그레이브스는 본래 까다로운 상사였다. 그러나 뉴트 앞에서는 평소보다 더 날카로워지는 듯해, 뉴트와 그레이브스가 마주치면 티나까지 덩달아서 긴장할 정도였다.

 

제 3자인 티나에게 확인 받고나자 뉴트는 한숨을 쉬었다.

 

싫어할 테면 싫어하라지. 평소라면 그렇게 무시했을 것이다. 뉴트는 자신을 성가시게 여기는 사람들에게 익숙했다. 그러나 이번에는 무시는커녕 마음이 아팠다.

 

왜냐하면, 뉴트는 그레이브스를 좋아하고 있으니까.

 

깐깐하고 귀찮게 굴기는 해도 낯선 분야를 이해하려고 노력하는 모습이 고마웠다. 그레이브스는 뉴트를 싫어하는 것과는 별개로 뉴트의 연구를 무시하거나 깎아내리지도 않았고, 그에 따른 지원도 아끼지 않았다. 업무 외에 불필요한 대화는 일절 하지 않았지만 눈을 마주치라느니, 좀 웃으라느니 하며 친밀한척 무례하게 구는 치들 보다는 훨씬 존중받는 느낌을 주는 상사였다.

 

한 오러가 뉴트의 영국 악센트를 가지고 짓궂게 놀리는 것을 보고 정색하고 질책한 적도 있었다. 뉴트를 위해서가 아니라, 원칙주의자로서 넘길 수 없는 문제라 지적했을 테지만 그럼에도 불구하고, 아니 오히려 그런 사람이기 때문에 뉴트는 그에게 반해버린 것이다.

 

그가 자신을 싫어한다는 사실을 깨달은 지금도 마찬가지였다. 사람을 쉽게 마음에 들이지 못하는 뉴트는 이미 마음에 들어온 사람을 어떻게 보내야 하는지 몰랐다.

 

다른 사람들이 저를 어떻게 보든 상관하지 않는 뉴트였지만 좋아하는 사람에게 미움 받는 게 괜찮을 리가 없었다. 그레이브스가 자신을 좋아하지는 않더라도, 최소한 미움 받고 싶지는 않았다.

 

‘하지만 어떻게 해야 하지?’

 

애초에 미움 받는 이유를 모르니까 어떤 노력을 해야 하는지도 알 수 없었다. 그레이브스 같이 보수적인 관료 조직의 정점에 있는 원칙주의자의 눈에, 규칙을 예사로 어기는 마법동물학자가 좋게 보일 리 만무했다. 비스듬히 비껴가는 시선과는 반대로 어떤 상황이든 할 말은 하고 보는 직설적이고 거침없는 뉴트의 성격은 호감은커녕 미움을 사기 쉬웠다. 제 딴에는 열심히 한다고 했으나 그의 완벽주의 성향을 고려해보면 뉴트의 행동이 하나부터 열까지 거슬렸을 지도 모른다.

 

뉴트는 어떤 크리처라도 조금만 시간을 준다면 마음을 열게 할 자신이 있었지만 상대가 사람이라면 달랐다. 누군가를 이렇게 좋아해본 적도 처음인 뉴트는 낯선 감정이 버거웠다.

 

 

 

그러던 어느 날 기회가 찾아왔다.

 

“저번에 만들었던 것하고 똑같은 약이야.”

 

“고마워.”

 

카페테라스에서 뉴트가 티나에게 작은 유리병을 건넸다. 병 속에 든 푸른색 액체는 마법약에 관심이 많았던 뉴트가 직접 개발한 일종의 피로회복제로, 효과가 꽤 좋았다. 이미 몇 번 마셔본 적 있는 티나는 망설임 없이 물약을 들이켰다.

 

“벌써 좋아지는 기분인데!”

 

“그렇게 빨리 효과가 날 리가.”

 

티나의 칭찬에 뉴트도 따라 웃으려다가 순식간에 얼었다. 그레이브스가 옆에 와 있었다.

 

“실례지만, 그게 뭡니까?”

 

웃는 얼굴은 아니었지만, 다행히 화난 것 같지도 않았다. 정말로 우연히 지나가다가 궁금해서 물어본 눈치였다. 지금은 근무시간도 아니었고, 여기는 수사국도 아니니 혼낼 명분은 없었다. 뉴트가 안도의 한숨을 쉬는 사이 티나가 국장에게 마법 약에 대해 설명했다.

 

“스캐맨더씨가 직접 만든 포션이라고요?”

 

그레이브스가 흥미를 보이자 뉴트는 가슴이 부풀었다.

 

“저어, 국장님도 만들어드릴까요? 지금 당장은 없지만 내일까지는 만들 수 있어요.”

 

그레이브스는 의외라는 듯 잠시 뉴트를 바라보았다가 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

“그래요. 저도 한번 마셔보고 싶네요.”

 

별거 아닌 대답이었지만 뉴트는 볼이 달아오르는 게 느껴졌다. 그레이브스와 업무 외에 대화한 것은 처음이었다. 사교성이 없는 뉴트는 먼저 말을 걸기는커녕 마주쳐도 굳은 얼굴로 인사만 하고 가는 게 고작이었다. 그래서 그가 포션에 관심을 가져준 것이 기뻤다. 그레이브스가 자신을 다시 보는 기회가 될 지도 몰랐다.

 

 

다음 날, 뉴트는 완성된 포션을 가지고 그레이브스의 사무실을 방문했다. 긴장한 탓인지 손이 헛돌아서 두 번이나 엎고 새로 만든 약이었다. 고맙다는 인사와 함께 병을 건네받은 그레이브스는 잠시 냄새를 맡아보며 탐색하나 싶더니, 이내 물약을 단숨에 들이켰다. 뉴트는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다.

 

사실 포션의 효과는 그리 대단하지 않았다. 굳어있는 근육을 풀어주고 정신을 맑게 해주는 정도. 국장이 맡고 있는 어마어마한 양의 업무와 책임을 덜어주기엔 역부족이겠지만, 조금이나마 도움이 되길 바랐다. 그에게 잘 보이고 싶은 바람과는 별개의 진심이었다.

 

그가 병을 비우는 것까지 본 뉴트가 인사를 하고 나가려는데 그레이브스가 붙잡았다.

 

“잠깐만. 보답으로 저녁 식사를 대접하고 싶은데. 물론 스캐맨더씨가 선약이 없다면 말이지만.”

 

뜻밖의 제안이었다. 그레이브스와 저녁이라니! 뉴트는 그의 마음이 바뀌기 전에 얼른 대답했다.

 

“약속은 없어요.”

 

“그럼 일이 마치는 시간에 제가 사무실로 데리러 가죠.”

 

“네!”

 

짧은 대답에도 흥분한 티가 났다. 부끄러워진 뉴트는 황급히 돌아섰다.

 

그의 성격 상 보답하고 싶어 할 거라고는 예상했지만 이런 형태가 될 줄은 몰랐다. 데리러 가겠다는 말이 꼭 데이트 신청 같이 들려서 -데이트가 아닌 걸 알지만- 뉴트는 심장이 두근거렸다. 얼마나 설렜는지 일이 손에 잡히지 않을 정도였다. 퇴근 시간이 다되어가도록 그레이브스가 나타나지 않아 잠깐 걱정했지만, 그의 사무실로 갈까 고민하던 찰나 그가 등장했다.

 

“미안합니다. 일이 늦어져서…….”

 

“괜찮아요.”

 

정중한 사과에 뉴트는 고개를 저었다. 약속대로 데리러 왔다는 사실만으로 기뻤다. 뉴트가 활짝 웃자 그레이브스 역시 작게 미소지어보였다. 찰나였지만 뉴트의 심장을 떨리게 하기에 충분했다.

 

울워스 빌딩 밖으로 나와 나란히 걸으면서도 뉴트는 계속 곁눈질로 그를 훔쳐보았다. 마쿠자 밖에서 국장을 보는 것은 처음이었다. 포마드로 남김없이 넘긴 머리와 칼 같이 각이 잡힌 옷차림은 평소대로였지만 묘하게 부드러운 분위기가 풍겼다.

 

예약해 두었다는 레스토랑에 도착하자 그레이브스는 뉴트가 앉을 의자를 빼주었다. 이것도 습관인가? 이런 배려를 받아본 적이 별로 없던 뉴트는 당황했지만 내색하지 않고 앉았다.

 

그뿐만이 아니었다.

 

“혼자 사는 건 힘들지 않습니까?”

 

그레이브스는 뉴트에게 외국인으로서 마쿠자에서 일하는 건 어떤지, 사는 곳은 괜찮은지 다정하게 물어봐 주었다. 같이 일한지 2개월이 지나서야 처음으로 뉴트의 사생활에 관심을 가져준 것이다. 게다가 업무 외에도 곤란한 일이 있으면 언제든지 자신에게 털어놓으라고 말했다.

 

“제가 도울 일이 있을지도 모르니까요.”

 

지난주까지만 해도 눈도 마주치지 않고 쌀쌀 맞은 말투로 보고서에 누락된 사항을 지적하던 국장과 같은 사람이라고는 믿기 힘들었다. 늘 굳어있던 잘생긴 얼굴에는 은은한 미소가 감돌았고 따뜻하고 친근한 목소리는 진심이 느껴졌다.

 

그레이브스는 더 이상 뉴트를 미워하지 않는 듯 보였다. 뉴트가 준 포션이 그레이브스에게 긍정적인 영향을 미친 것이 분명했다.

 

‘이렇게 다정할 수 있는 사람이었구나. 그럼 그동안 무섭게 대했던 건 내가 정말 싫어서…….’

 

씁쓸한 깨달음도 함께 왔지만 그보다 가슴이 벅찰 정도로 행복했다. 그와 웃으면서 즐겁게 대화를 할 수 있다니. 둘만 있으면 어색할 것 같았는데 전혀 그렇지 않았다. 대화는 부드럽게 흘러갔고, 서빙 되어 나오는 요리 역시 나무랄 데 없이 훌륭했다.

 

요리에 감탄하며 열심히 음식을 입으로 가져가던 뉴트는 순간 멈칫했다. 따가울 정도로 강렬한 시선이 느껴졌다. 고개를 들자 그레이브스가 자신을 빤히 바라보고 있었다. 이전처럼 불쾌한 듯 노려보는 게 아니라 흥미롭다는 듯 반짝이는 눈빛으로. 뉴트가 부담스러워하는 것을 눈치 챈 그레이브스가 변명했다.

 

“너무 맛있게 먹길래. 보기 좋아서.”

 

뉴트는 하마터면 포크를 놓칠 뻔 했다. 보기 좋아서 보고 있었다고? 당황한 뉴트는 그의 접시를 턱으로 가리키며 어색하게 대꾸했다.

 

“그것도 맛있어 보이는데요.”

 

그러니까 나 좀 그만 쳐다보고 식사하라는 뜻이었다. 그러나 그레이브스는 다른 방향으로 받아들였는지 뜻밖의 제안을 했다.

 

“먹어볼래요?”

 

대답도 하기 전에 그레이브스는 비프를 먹기 좋게 썰더니 접시가 아니라 뉴트의 입 앞에 내밀었다. 뉴트는 얼떨결에 입을 벌렸다. 받아먹고 나서야 무슨 일이 일어난 건지 깨달은 뉴트는 얼굴이 화악 달아올랐다. 그레이브스는 그런 뉴트를 흐뭇하게 바라보고 있었다.

 

문득 뉴트는 위화감을 느꼈다. 지금 자신을 둘러싼 모든 것이 부자연스러웠다. 로맨틱한 레스토랑의 분위기부터, 뉴트를 대하는 그레이브스의 태도까지- 데이트라고 착각을 불러일으킬 소지가 다분했다.

 

뉴트는 그레이브스가 갑자기 변한 이유가 아까 준 포션 덕분이라고 단정 짓고 있었다. 포션이 마음에 들어서 그걸 만든 자신에게도 호감을 갖게 되었다고. 하지만 지금 그의 행동과 말투, 눈빛은 단순한 호의 이상이었다. 포션에 대한 보답이라기에는 너무 과했다.

 

“스캐맨더, 여기.”

 

뉴트를 부른 그가 엄지로 자신의 입가를 닦아냈다. 뉴트의 입가를 닦으라고 알려준 것이었다. 딴 생각에 빠져 있던 뉴트가 의도를 이해 못하자, 그레이브스가 빙그레 웃으며 손을 뻗었다. 그리고 뉴트의 입가에 묻은 소스를 제 손으로 느릿하게 닦아냈다. 뉴트의 입술이 절로 벌어졌다.

 

그레이브스는 소스가 묻은 손가락을 자신의 입으로 가져가 핥았다. 눈을 마주치며 보란 듯이 느릿하게 손가락을 핥는 관능적인 모습에 뉴트는 심장이 떨어질 것 같았다. 그의 흑갈색 눈동자가 열망으로 번들거리고 있었다.

 

마치… 뉴트를 유혹하려는 듯이.

 

착각이라고 할 수 없을 정도로 강렬한 눈빛이었다.

하지만 그레이브스가 자신을 유혹한다니, 있을 수 없는 일이었다.

 

그 순간 뉴트의 머리를 스쳐가는 일이 있었다.

 

어젯밤, 뉴트는 포션을 만들다가 애쉬윈더의 알을 비커에 잘못 떨어뜨렸다. 애쉬윈더의 알은 각성 효과가 있어서 육체의 고통을 덜어주지만, 사랑의 묘약인 아모텐시아의 주재료이기도 했다. 어떤 강력한 사랑의 묘약도 실제로 사랑에 빠지게 할 수는 없다. 다만 그런 것처럼 보이게 할 뿐이다.

 

예를 들어, 상대에게 푹 빠진 것 같은 눈빛이 그랬다.

지금 그레이브스가 뉴트를 보는 눈빛처럼.

 

분명히 적정량보다 많이 들어가서 바로 폐기하고 새로 만들었는데, 아무래도 잘못 제조한 약을 준 것 같았다. 아모텐시아를 만들기 위해서는 애쉬윈더의 알 외에도 여러 재료와 복잡한 공정이 필요하기 때문에 단순한 실수로 완성되기는 어려웠다. 그러나 그레이브스의 증세가 명확했기 때문에 뉴트는 다른 식으로 생각을 할 수 없었다. 

 

이런 실수를 하다니. 아까부터 느끼던 기묘한 위화감의 원인을 알게 된 뉴트는 눈앞이 캄캄해졌다. 그레이브스에게 알려야 하는데 너무 엄청난 일이라 차마 입이 떨어지지 않았다. 어떡하면 좋지?

 

그런 뉴트의 속마음은 전혀 알지 못한 채, 식사를 마친 후 그레이브스는 뉴트를 데려다 주겠다고 나섰다. 그레이브스는 자연스럽게 한 팔로 뉴트의 허리를 감쌌다. 눈이 마주치자 싱긋 웃어보였다. 그레이브스는 원래부터 훤칠하게 잘생긴 얼굴이었지만 웃을 때는 정말이지 눈부실 정도로 근사했다.

 

 

“오늘 즐거웠습니다.”

 

약이 아니었다면 이렇게 웃어줄 리가. 뉴트는 한순간이나마 들떴던 자신이 부끄러웠다. 하지만 진심이 아니라도 좋았다. 비록 잘못 만든 약 때문이라고 해도 그레이브스가 자신을 향해 웃어주는 이 순간이 너무 황홀했다. 마법 같은 순간을 깨고 싶지 않았다.

 

잠시만, 아주 잠시만 즐기면 안 될까? 이기적이지만 그런 생각이 들었다. 어차피 우연의 산물로 탄생한 허술한 물약의 부작용은 몇 시간 후면 사라질 테고, 기억도 흐려질 것이다. 내일이면 지금 그에서 느껴지는 애정은 거짓말처럼 씻겨 나갈 게 분명했다. 뉴트는 눈을 질끈 감고 오늘까지만 그의 가짜 애정을 누리기로 했다.

 

“저도 즐거웠어요. 고마워요, 그레이브스씨.”

 

뉴트는 불안한 속내를 감추고 활짝 웃어보였다.

 

“그레이브스 말고, 이름으로 불러주면 안됩니까?”

 

그의 뺨이 상기되어 있었다. 원인이 무엇이든, 지금 이 순간 그레이브스는 뉴트에게 푹 빠져 있었다. 뉴트는 그의 눈을 똑바로 바라보며 대답했다.

 

“저를 뉴트라고 불러준다면.”

 

“뉴트.”

 

기다렸다는 듯 이름을 불러주는 목소리에 가슴이 저릿했다.

 

“퍼시벌.”

 

뉴트도 용기를 내어 그의 이름을 소리 내어 불러보았다. 뉴트는 자신의 허리를 감은 그의 팔에 힘이 들어가는 것을 느꼈다.

 

천천히 걸어왔는데도 어느새 집 앞이었다. 그레이브스는 눈에 띄게 아쉬워했다. 늘 굳은 표정만 봤었는데 국장에게 이렇게 다양한 표정이 숨겨져 있는 줄은 몰랐다. 뉴트는 그의 표정 하나하나를 머리에 새겼다.

 

“다음에도 이렇게 볼 수 있을까요?”

 

그레이브스가 정중하게 물었다.

 

“좋아요.”

 

원한다면 얼마든지. 하지만 그가 자신을 다시 원할 일은 없을 것이다.

뉴트는 씁쓸함을 숨기고 태연하게 답했다.

 

두 사람은 한 동안 뉴트의 집 앞에서 서로를 바라보았다. 헤어짐을 조금이나마 미루고 싶었다. 할 말이 남았는지 그레이브스가 머뭇거리는 모습을 보고 뉴트가 작게 미소 짓자, 그레이브스가 결심한 듯 몸을 기울였다. 뉴트의 뺨에 그의 입술이 닿았다.

 

“잘 자요.”

 

그레이브스는 뉴트의 인사도 듣지 않고 재빨리 돌아서서 가버렸다. 순식간에 벌어진 일에 뉴트는 깜짝 놀라 입술이 닿았다 떨어진 자리를 손으로 쓸었다. 멍하게 있다가, 집으로 들어가 소파에 털썩 주저앉고 나서도 다시 볼을 만졌다. 꿈만 같았다. 볼 키스뿐 아니라, 오늘 일어난 일들 모두.

 

퍼시벌에게는 미안했지만 어차피 뉴트가 말하지 않으면 오늘 일어난 일은 아무도 모른다. 아마 퍼시벌도 곧 잊을 테니, 뉴트 혼자만의 기억이었다. 그래서 더 소중하고 애틋했다.

 

내일이면 그가 다시 싸늘하게 저를 노려본다 해도 오늘 하루의 행복했던 추억으로 다 이겨낼 수 있을 것만 같았다.

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

다음날. 뉴트는 국장의 사무실 앞에서 크게 심호흡을 했다. 어제처럼 다정하게 웃는 얼굴이 아닌, 차가워진 얼굴을 마주보기 전에 마음을 다잡기 위해서였다. 하루 정도는 냉혹한 현실을 외면하고 어제의 추억에 잠겨있고 싶었으나, 하필이면 보고해야 할 건이 있었다.

 

‘어제 일은 다 잊으셨겠지?’

 

뉴트는 그렇게 바랐다. 만약 그레이브스가 자신이 했던 이상한 행동을 기억하고 있다면 포션을 의심할 테고, 그걸 만든 이도 의심할 게 뻔했다. 뉴트가 의도적으로 속였다고 화낼 지도 모른다. 뉴트는 고개를 흔들어 끔찍한 상상을 떨쳐내고는 문을 노크했다.

 

그레이브스는 무표정하게 서류를 읽고, 사무적인 어조로 몇 가지 질문을 던졌다. 어제와 같은 열망은 엿보이지 않았다. 평소대로 돌아온 것이다. 예상했음에도 불구하고 뉴트는 조금 실망했고, 실망한 자신에게 또 실망했다.

 

“이 건은 이렇게 처리하도록 하는 걸로.”

 

“예.”

 

“점심 식사는 했습니까?”

 

“아뇨, 아직.”

 

점심을 먹기에는 이른 시간인데, 식사를 했냐고 묻다니. 뉴트는 국장의 의중을 알 수 없었다.

 

“그럼 같이 먹을 수 있겠군요.”

 

웃음기를 머금은 말투에 뉴트는 당황해서 고개를 들었다. 그레이브스의 눈과 마주쳤다. 커다란 눈동자는 따스한 온기로 가득했다.

 

“대답은?”

 

“…좋아요.”

 

뉴트는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 아직 약효가 떨어지지 않은 모양이었다. 하루만 더 모른 척 하자. 식사 같이 한다고 별 문제가 되지 않을 것이다.

 

그레이브스는 근처의 레스토랑에 뉴트를 데려갔다. 어제 갔던 곳보다는 캐주얼한 분위기였지만 늘 가던 마쿠자의 카페테라스에 비교하면 훨씬 쾌적했다. 물론 맛도 훌륭했다. 그레이브스는 확실히 안목이 좋았다.

 

“어제도 그렇고, 멋진 곳에 데려와주셔서 정말 고마워요.”

 

“그럼 내일은 뉴트가 사는 건가요?”

 

뉴트가 진심으로 감사를 전하자 그가 장난스럽게 대꾸했다. 약효 때문인지 평소의 진지한 성격으로는 상상도 할 수 없는 모습이 이렇게 튀어나왔다. 그럼에도 불구하고 여전히, 아니 이전보다 훨씬 더 매력적이라는 점이 문제였다.

 

“그래도 될까요?”

 

뉴트는 정말로 그레이브스에게 내일 식사를 사고 싶었다. 하지만 과연 오늘의 약속이 내일까지 유효할까? 그는 내일도 나와 점심을 먹고 싶어 할까?

 

뉴트는 크게 기대하지 않았다. 오히려 약속에 대해 잊으려고 애썼다. 실망하고 싶지 않았기 때문이다. 다음날 점심시간이 다 되어갈 때 즈음 뉴트는 수사국에서 티나와 대화중이었고, 별 일이 없다면 여느 때처럼 티나와 카페테라스에서 점심을 먹을 작정이었다. 그레이브스가 약속을 잊고 자신을 무시할 거라고 예상했기 때문이다.

 

그러니 자기도 모르는 새 뒤에서 다가온 그레이브스가 허리를 끌어 당겼을 때, 뉴트는 깜짝 놀라 다리에 힘이 풀릴 뻔했다.

 

“조심해야지, 뉴트.”

 

그레이브스는 휘청거리는 뉴트를 팔로 단단히 받치며 부드럽게 말했다. 뉴트의 얼굴이 순식간에 빨갛게 물들었다. 갑자기 눈앞에 펼쳐진 뜻밖의 광경에 티나는 자신의 눈을 의심했다.

 

“어어, 티나, 나 국장님하고 선약이 있어서 가봐야겠어. 미안해.”

 

뉴트는 충격 받은 친구에게 어색하게 인사를 하고, 상사의 품에 안기다시피 한 채로 사라졌다. 티나는 그저 어안이 벙벙할 뿐이었다.

 

그레이브스는 허리에 감은 팔을 끝까지 풀지 않았다. 그에게서 풍기는 묵직한 머스크향이 뉴트를 감쌌다. 뉴트는 심장이 너무 빠르게 뛰어서 터지지 않을까 걱정스러웠다. 친밀한 접촉이 부담스러웠지만 그의 품에서 빠져나가고 싶다는 생각은 조금도 들지 않았다.

 

“티나하고 친해 보이던데.”

 

“뉴욕에 와서 제일 처음 사귄 친구예요.”

 

뉴트가 정해뒀던 숙소에 문제가 생겨 지낼 수 없게 되었을 때 선뜻 자기 집에 초대해준 사람이 티나였다. 무뚝뚝해 보이지만 정이 많은 티나는 타지에서 온 뉴트를 신경써주었고, 뉴트는 항상 티나에게 깊은 고마움을 갖고 있었다.

 

“친구라. 그냥 친구?”

 

“그 이상은 아니에요.”

 

그레이브스는 뉴트의 대답이 만족스러워 보였다. 설마, 질투한 건가? 티나하고 나 사이를? 가능성 있었다. 그는 아직도 포션에 영향 아래 있었으니까. 뉴트의 예상과는 다르게 부작용은 벌써 며칠째 사라지지 않았다.

 

뉴트는 스멀스멀 기어오르는 불안감을 애써 무시했다. 그레이브스가 자신에게 보내는 애정이 모두 약에서 비롯된 것임을 알면서도 헤어 나올 수 없었다. 뿌리치기에는 너무나 달콤했다. 비록 가짜라 해도 그레이브스의 다정한 눈빛과 부드러운 손길은 그를 향한 뉴트의 마음을 더 크게 부풀려 놓았고, 뉴트는 예전보다 더 깊이 그를 사랑하고 있었다.

 

이상하게도 그레이브스의 증세 역시 시간이 지날수록 사라지기는커녕 점점 심해졌다. 이제 국장은 뉴트를 향한 애정을 숨기려 하지 않았다. 아니, 오히려 뉴트와 자신이 친밀한 관계라는 것을 보여주고 싶어 안달난 사람 같았다. 다른 직원들이 보고 있는데도 사랑스러워 견딜 수 없다는 듯이 뉴트의 볼을 쓰다듬거나 머리를 빗어주었고, 뉴트가 다른 사람과 있으면 가까이 다가와 경계했다. 그럴 때의 그레이브스는 소유욕과 질투를 스스로 제어하지 못하는 사람 같았다. 그 냉철하고 엄격한 국장이!

 

상대를 향한 강렬한 열망과 집착은 사랑의 묘약의 전형적인 증세였다. 그레이브스는 약에 잠식되어 스스로를 잃어버리고 있었다. 이제 슬슬 마쿠자의 다른 직원들도 국장이 변했다는 것을 눈치 채는 듯 했다.

 

 

“너, 국장님하고 어떻게 된 거야?”

 

급기야 뉴트는 오러인 친구에게 추궁당하기에 이르렀다. 국장의 지시로 뉴트를 사무실로 데려가던 티나는 복도에 아무도 보이지 않게 되자 목소리를 낮춰 물었다. 아무리 가십에 관심 없는 티나라 해도 자신의 친구와 상사가 엮여있는데다 제 눈으로 목격한 일도 있으니 궁금할 수밖에.

 

“뭐, 뭐가? 그냥 친구가 된 것 뿐이야.”

 

뉴트는 일단 발뺌했다.

 

“모른 척 하지 마. 너한테 푹 빠져있던데? 도대체 무슨 마법을 부렸기에 그 딱딱한 인간이 저렇게 말랑해진 거야? 완전히 다른 사람이 돼버렸잖아.”

 

다른 사람은 몰라도, 티나는 지금껏 그레이브스가 뉴트를 어떻게 대했는지 똑똑히 기억하고 있었다. 그리고 뉴트가 그를 꽤 의식하고 있다는 것도 어느 정도 눈치 채고 있었으므로, 그레이브스의 갑작스러운 태도 변화는 당황스럽기는 해도 기쁜 일이었다.

 

그러나 뉴트는 웃을 수 없었다.

 

‘무슨 마법을 부렸기에’

 

티나는 모르고 쓴 표현이었지만 정확한 지적이었다. 마법이 아니고서야 사람이 이렇게 한순간에 달라질 리가 없다. 뉴트가 마법을 부려 그를 바꿔놓았다.

 

그레이브스는 원래 뉴트를 좋아하지 않았다. 미워하고 있었다. 예전의 그 싸늘한 눈초리를 떠올리자 뉴트는 머릿속이 하얘졌다. 그걸 잊고 있었다니.

 

티나는 자신이 캐물어서 뉴트가 굳어버렸다고 생각했는지 미안하다고 사과를 하고는 국장실 앞에서 멈췄다. 사건을 해결하고 돌아오자마자 뉴트를 찾았다는 말과 함께.

 

뉴트는 복잡한 심경으로 국장실을 노크했다. 뉴트가 들어오자, 그레이브스가 다가와 뉴트 등 뒤의 사무실 문을 잠갔다. 이런 적은 처음이었다. 전투를 하고 와서인지 늘 말끔하던 머리칼이 조금 흐트러졌고, 뺨은 붉게 상기되어 있었다. 어수선한 분위기에 뉴트는 조금 긴장했다. 마주 선 거리가 너무 가까웠지만 바로 뒤가 문이라 물러설 수도 없었다.

 

“부르셨어요?”

 

그가 고개를 끄덕였다. 머뭇거리다가 힘겹게 물었다.

 

“안아 봐도 됩니까?”

 

뜻밖의 말이었다. 뉴트가 얼떨결에 고개를 끄덕이자, 그가 양팔로 덥석 뉴트를 끌어안았다. 목덜미에 닿는 호흡이 거칠었다.

 

“뉴트…….”

 

이름을 부르는 목소리가 어쩐지 간절했다. 뉴트에게 매달려 무언가를 갈구하는 느낌이었다. 무슨 일이 있었는지는 모르지만 많이 힘들었나보다. 잠시 당황했던 뉴트는 이내 조심스럽게 팔을 뻗어 그의 등을 토닥였다. 괜찮아, 위로하듯이.

 

뉴트의 판단이 옳았는지, 뉴트를 안은 그의 팔에 힘이 들어갔다. 살짝 압박감이 느껴질 정도로.

 

“고마워요.”

 

그가 입을 열 때마다 더운 숨이 뉴트의 목덜미를 간질였다.

 

“당신한테서 좋은 향기가 나.”

 

“…….”

 

뉴트는 말문이 막혔다. 향수도 뿌리지 않는 자신한테 좋은 향기가 날 리가 없는데. 오히려 그에게서 풍기는 시원하면서 관능적인 향에 머리가 아찔했다. 그러나 그레이브스는 전혀 다르게 느끼는 모양이었다.

 

“맡고 있으면 편안해져.”

 

“음, 도움이 된다니 영광이네요.”

 

뉴트가 어색하게 답했다. 두 사람의 몸이 이미 맞닿아있는데도 그레이브스는 부족하다는 듯 자꾸만 파고들었다. 뉴트의 등을 쓸어내리는 손길이 야릇했다. 점점 사무실 공기가 뜨거워지는 기분이었다. 그게 아니라면, 체온이 높아진 건가?

 

그레이브스의 코끝이 뉴트의 목덜미를 스쳤다. 뉴트는 몸에 전기가 튄 것처럼 움찔했다. 아무렇지 않은 척 하려 했지만 그건 불가능했다. 안 그래도 예민해져 있는 목덜미에, 다음 순간 코끝이 아닌 부드럽고 말랑한 입술이 닿았기 때문이다. 뉴트는 깜짝 놀라 그를 확 밀어냈다.

 

“미안합니다, 나도 모르게…….”

 

마주본 그의 흑갈색 눈동자는 뉴트를 향한 뜨거운 갈망으로 들끓고 있었다. 그레이브스는 당장이라도 뉴트를 갖고 싶어 어쩔 줄 모르는 것 같았다.

 

‘내가 이 사람한테 무슨 짓을 한 거지?’

 

뉴트는 찬물을 뒤집어쓴 듯이 정신이 번쩍 들었다. 원래는 이런 사람이 아니었는데.

 

‘완전히 다른 사람이 돼버렸잖아.’

 

티나의 말이 떠올랐다. 이건 진짜 그레이브스의 감정이 아니다. 뉴트가 만들어낸 가짜였다. 약으로 만든 가짜 욕망이 그를 괴롭게 하고 있었다. 그런데도 자신은 사랑받는 기분에 도취되어 있었다니.

 

뉴트는 그레이브스의 시선을 피해 미안하다는 말을 남기고 그대로 사무실을 뛰쳐나갔다.

 

 

 

 

어떻게 내가 이런 짓을 할 수가 있지? 다른 사람을 조종해서 행복을 얻다니.  
지독한 죄책감이 뉴트를 덮쳐왔다. 남을 속이고 이용하는 것은 그가 혐오하는 일이었다. 요 며칠 제정신이 아니었던 게 틀림없다.

 

퇴근 시간도 전에 집으로 돌아온 뉴트는 정신없이 책을 뒤져 해독제를 만들기 시작했다. 이제라도 바로잡아야 했다. 자신이 저지른 실수를.

 

 

다음 날, 뉴트는 출근하자마자 그레이브스를 찾았다.

 

“어젠 미안했어요. 그냥 좀 놀라서……”

 

“나야말로. 조급하게 굴어서 미안해요.”

 

부드럽게 사과하는 것을 보니 그는 아직도 약효의 지배를 받고 있는 게 틀림없었다. 일반적인 사랑의 묘약이라면 효과는 하루 정도 지속되지만 뉴트가 우연히 만든 약은 벌써 며칠째 강력한 효과를 발휘하고 있었다. 무언가 잘못돼도 크게 잘못된 것이 틀림없었다.

 

뉴트는 떨리는 손으로 해독제를 건넸다.

 

“제가 만든 포션이에요. 정신을 맑게 해주는.”

 

“날 위해서 만든 겁니까?”

 

그레이브스는 환하게 웃으며 작은 물병을 건네받았다. 뉴트는 그 미소를 홀린 듯이 바라보았다. 이제 마지막일 지도 모르니까 꼭 기억해두고 싶었다. 제 정신으로 돌아오면 다시는 저렇게 웃어주지 않을 테니까.

 

그레이브스는 고맙다는 인사와 함께 포션을 단숨에 들이마셨다. 뉴트는 그가 병을 비운 것을 확인하고 자신의 사무실로 돌아왔다.

 

 

한두 시간 후면 해독이 끝난다. 뉴트는 사형선고를 기다리는 심정이었다. 불안해서 자기도 모르게 입술을 잘근잘근 씹었다. 잠시나마 자신을 세상에서 제일 소중한 존재처럼 대해줬던 사람이, 저를 경멸하게 될 것이 두려웠다.

 

이번에는 며칠이나 지속된 특이한 경우라 기억이 어떻게 될 지 확신할 수 없었지만, 어차피 그레이브스 같이 예리한 마법사라면 기억이 정확하지 않더라도 자신에게 무슨 일이 일어났는지 금방 깨달을 것이다. 그가 뉴트를 찾아와서 따져 물으면 사실대로 털어놓을 작정이었다.

 

사실을 알고 나면 그는 이전처럼, 아니 이전보다 더 뉴트를 미워하게 될 테지만. 그것도 뉴트가 감당해야 할 벌이었다. 실수로 시작되었지만 하루 이틀도 아니고 잘못되었다는 것을 알면서 바로 잡지 않은 것도 죄였다. 변명의 여지가 없었다.

 

 

예상대로, 오후에 그레이브스가 찾아왔다. 뉴트는 의자에서 벌떡 일어났다.

 

문이 열리고 보이는 잘생긴 얼굴에 지금까지와는 다른 의미로 심장이 내려앉았다. 한걸음, 한걸음 성큼성큼 걸어올 때마다 심장이 요동쳤다.

 

가까워질수록 그의 표정이 또렷해졌다. 이윽고 멈춰선 그는 웃고 있지 않았다. 예전처럼 미간을 찌푸린, 어딘가 못마땅한 표정이었다. 뉴트와 마주칠 때면 언제나 짓던 그 표정.

 

원래대로 돌아온 것이다.

 

‘이제 다 끝났어.’

 

뉴트의 눈가가 뜨거워졌다.

 

“뉴트.”

 

그레이브스가 손을 들자 뉴트는 눈을 질끈 감았다. 그가 멱살을 잡거나, 주먹을 휘두를 거라고 생각했다. 맞아도 할 수 없지. 그러나 주먹이 날아오는 대신, 입술에 손이 닿았다. 그것도 아주 조심스럽게.

 

맞을 각오로 잔뜩 긴장했던 뉴트는 움찔하며 눈을 떴다.

 

“가만있어요.”

 

그레이브스가 뉴트의 어깨를 붙잡으며 무섭게 경고했다. 한 손으로는 뉴트의 어깨를 고정하고, 다른 한 손으로는 뉴트의 입술을 매만졌다. 입술에 홧홧한 기운이 느껴졌다. 치유마법이었다. 오전 내내 짓씹어서 너덜너덜해진 입술을, 그레이브스가 치료하고 있었다.

 

뉴트는 혼란스러웠다. 갑자기 왜 치료를……?

 

입술이 회복되자 그레이브스가 뒤로 물러나며 물었다.

 

“왜 그랬습니까?”

 

“…….”

 

“뉴트?”

 

아직 상황파악이 되지 않은 뉴트가 아무 말도 못하자, 그레이브스가 대답을 재촉했다. 겁에 질린 뉴트가 횡설수설했다.

 

“그게, 일부러 그런 건 아니고……. 죄송해요.”

 

눈을 마주보지 못하고 덜덜 떠는 걸 눈치 챈 그가 작게 한숨을 쉬었다.

 

“이런. 화를 내려던 게 아니라 걱정한 건데. 예쁜 입술이 왜 그렇게 됐나 궁금해서. 무슨 일 있었어요?”

 

“이, 입술이요?”

 

금세 부드럽게 변한 말투에 뉴트가 고개를 들었다. 맙소사. 자신을 바라보는 눈동자가 따스한 온기를 품고 있었다. 자세히 살펴본 그레이브스는 진심으로 걱정하는 얼굴이었다. 그러고 보니 아직도 저를 ‘뉴트’라고 이름으로 부르고 있었다.

 

해독제가 들지 않은 것이다.

 

뉴트는 울컥 눈물이 날 것 같았다. 이 햇살 같은 다정함이 가짜라는 것을 더 이상 견딜 수 없었다. 이젠 스스로 진실을 말할 차례였다.

 

 

“그레이브스씨.”

 

“서로 이름으로 부르기로 했잖아요.”

 

“퍼시벌.”

 

“그래요.”

 

“아까 포션 마시고 달라진 거 없어요?”

 

“당신말대로 정신이 조금 맑아진 것 같은데.”

 

뉴트는 저도 모르게 다시 입술을 깨물었다. 약효가 사라지면 날 경멸하겠지. 멍청한 짓을 하도록 내버려둔 절 저주할지도. 그래도 해야 했다. 자신이 만든 해독제는 듣지 않았지만 같이 찾아보면 다른 방도가 있을 것이다. 이미 늦었지만, 그레이브스가 자신을 원망하고 후회할 짓을 더 하기 전에 멈춰야 했다.

 

뉴트는 차마 떨어지지 않는 입을 겨우 열어 목소리를 짜냈다.

 

“저, 고백할 게 있어요.”

 

“나도 할 말이 있어서 왔는데. 내가 먼저 말해도 됩니까?”

 

아무래도 우리, 같은 이야기를 할 것 같은데. 퍼시벌은 뉴트가 할 고백이 뭔지 안다는 듯이 웃었다. 뉴트도 그가 할 말이 뭔지 알 것 같았다. 그게 정말 진심이라면 얼마나 좋을까. 정말 우리가 같은 마음이라면 얼마나 좋을까. 하지만 그런 일은 없었다. 진심이 아닌 고백을 듣기 전에 막아야 했다.

 

“아니요. 제 말부터 들으세요.”

 

후회하게 될 테니까. 뉴트는 단호하게 막았다. 퍼시벌은 무언가 더 말을 하고 싶은 눈치였으나, 심각한 분위기에 입을 다물었다.

 

뉴트는 크게 심호흡을 한 뒤, 머릿속에서 정리한 말을 떠올렸다.

 

“그 약, 당신한테 처음 줬던 그 물약이요. 애쉬윈더의 알이 들어있었어요.”

 

퍼시벌 입장에서는 뜬금없는 화제였다. 그는 의아한 시선을 던지며 다음 말을 기다렸다.

 

“사랑의 묘약의 주재료예요. 조금 쓰면 진통제 효과가 있어서 쓴 건데……. 일부러 그런 건 아니었어요. 진짜 실수로… 잘못 만들어서… 부작용이 일어난 것 같아요.”

 

속이 쓰려서 자꾸 목소리가 흐려졌다. 뉴트는 겨우 용기를 쥐어짜내 설명을 끝마쳤다. 그러나 퍼시벌은 여전히 고개를 갸웃했다.

 

“무슨 말을 하는지 모르겠군. 부작용 같은 건 없었습니다.”

 

“지금 저한테 느끼시는 감정이요. 진짜가 아닐 거예요. 죄송해요. 미리 말씀드렸어야 했는데.”

 

정말 죄송해요. 거듭 사과하며 뉴트는 고개를 숙였다. 후련할 줄 알았는데 아니었다. 그를 속이며 늘 마음 한 구석이 불편했는데, 다 털어놓은 지금도 마음이 결코 편하지 않았다.

 

“내가 지금 약 때문에 당신한테 끌리는 거라고?”

 

퍼시벌이 황당하다는 듯 내뱉었다. 당장은 믿기 힘들 터였다. 뉴트가 답하기 전에, 그가 뉴트의 턱을 쥐어 자신과 마주 보게 했다. 깊은 눈동자에 오롯이 뉴트만이 담겨있었다.

 

“이 감정은 진짜야, 뉴트. 난 당신을 사랑해.”

 

퍼시벌은 뉴트가 듣지 않을 수 없도록, 단어 하나하나에 힘을 주어 말했다. 듣고 싶었지만, 동시에 듣고 싶지 않았던 고백이었다. 죄책감이 뉴트의 가슴을 무겁게 짓눌렀다.

 

“당신도 나하고 같은 마음이라고 생각했는데.”

 

자신의 마음을 꿰뚫어보는 말에 결국 눈물이 터졌다.

 

“……좋아해요. 정말 좋아해요. 저는 진심이지만 그레이브스씨는… 착각하는 거예요.”

 

이렇게 울면서 고백하게 될 줄은 몰랐다.

 

“내가 당신을 사랑한다는 게 그렇게 못 믿을 일입니까? 그동안 충분히 보여줬다고 생각하는데.”

 

“약을 먹은 이후부터 그랬죠. 그 전에는, 절 싫어하셨잖아요.”

 

그 말에 손수건을 꺼내 눈물을 닦아주려던 손이 멈칫했다. 아. 그제야 퍼시벌이 무언가 깨달은 듯 한쪽 눈썹이 찡그렸다. 그 작은 눈썹의 움직임에도 뉴트는 심장이 덜컹 내려앉았다. 이제 다 기억난 거야.

 

“그런 적 없습니다.”

 

분명히 동요하고 있다는 게 느껴지는데도 퍼시벌은 부정했다. 자신이 포션 따위에 휘둘렸다고 인정하고 싶지 않은 심리일까. 뉴트는 눈물을 꾹꾹 삼키며 말을 이었다.

 

 

“저한테 갑자기 이렇게 집착하는 게 이상하지 않으세요? 원래 이런 사람 아니잖아요. 제 앞에서 웃지도 않고, 마주쳐도 모른척하고! 그러다가 하루아침에 변했잖아요. 포션을 마시고 나서부터.”

 

없었던 일이면 좋겠지만 뉴트는 그 싸늘하고 서늘한 눈빛을 기억하고 있었다. 착각이라기엔 너무 선명했다. 서러웠던 감정이 터져 나왔다. 퍼시벌은 작게 한숨을 쉬고는 뉴트를 의자에 앉혔다. 손수건을 든 손이 다시 눈가로 다가오자, 뉴트가 그것을 빼앗아 들고 스스로 눈물을 닦았다. 그레이브스는 난처한 표정으로 책상에 걸터앉았다.

 

“뉴트, 잘 들어요. 내가 마신 건 아모텐시아가 아니었어요. 그 정도는 나도 구분합니다. 아모텐시아는 이렇게 효과가 오래가지도 않고요.”

 

아모텐시아 외에도 비슷한 효과를 내는 포션은 많고, 지속기간을 일반화하기는 어렵다. 뉴트는 반박하려고 했지만, 퍼시벌이 틈을 주지 않았다.

 

쉿, 끝까지 들어요.

 

“그리고 당신을 싫어한 적 없어요. 그 땐, 내 마음을 필사적으로 숨겨야 한다고 생각해서 일부러 거리를 둔 겁니다. 그렇다고 내가 당신을 싫어한다고까지 느낄 줄은 몰랐는데… 상처 받았다면 미안해요.”

 

퍼시벌은 조금 민망한 듯, 미안해하며 뉴트의 볼을 감쌌다. 뉴트는 그의 음성이 들려오기는 했지만 자신의 청각이 제대로 된 기능을 하는지 의심스러웠다.

 

“숨겼다고요? 감정이 변한 게 아니라 숨기고 있던 거라고?”

 

“포션을 마시기 훨씬 전부터, 아마 처음 볼 때부터 좋아했습니다. 갑자기 변한 것처럼 보이겠지만 처음부터 내 옆에 두고 나만 보게 하고 싶었어요. 포션하고는 아무 상관없이.”

 

“그럼 왜 이제야…?”

 

이해가 되질 않았다. 당시에도 마음을 숨길 필요도, 거리를 둘 필요도 없었다. 퍼시벌의 말이 사실이라면, 갑자기 태도가 달라진 이유가 있을 텐데.

 

퍼시벌은 부끄러워하며 시선을 살짝 피하더니, 생각지도 못한 답을 내놓았다.

 

“그동안 당신이 티나하고 사귀는 줄 알고.”

 

“뭐라고요? 티나하고는 한번도-”

 

“알아요. 지금은 알지만, 두 사람이 같이 산다는 얘길 듣고 약혼한 사이라고 멋대로 오해했어. 바보 같지만, 그렇다는 말을 들으면 견딜 수 없을 거 같아서 물어보지도 않고. 그래서 당신한테 끌리는 마음을 애써 눌러왔는데, 그 날, 정말 우연히 티나가 동생하고 하는 대화를 듣고 당신이 누구에게도 매여 있지 않다는 걸 알게 된 거야. 너무 기뻤어. 당신이 포션을 만들어준다고 했을 때, 그냥 예의상 권유한 거란 걸 알고 있지만 기회라고 생각했어. 핑계로 데이트하면서 천천히 가까워질 계획이었는데 당신도 나를 싫어하는 것 같지 않았고… 받아주니까 너무 들떠서…….”

 

퍼시벌의 얼굴은 어느새 붉게 달아올라 있었다. 뉴트도 마찬가지였다.

 

퍼시벌이 나를 좋아한다니. 그것도 예전부터 나를 좋아하고 있었다니!

터무니없는 오해이기는 했지만 마쿠자에서 일하던 초기에는 티나와 깊은 관계라고 오해 하는 이들이 더러 있었다. 뉴트는 곧 새 숙소를 구했고 소문도 금새 사라졌으므로 오늘 퍼시벌이 꺼내기 전까지는 새카맣게 잊고 있었다.

 

이제 그의 고백이 믿어지긴 했지만 아직 확인하고 싶은 것이 있었다.

 

“그러니까, 정말 멀쩡한 제정신에, 그렇게 복도에서 사람들 보는데 막, 껴안고… 그랬다고요?”

 

요 며칠간의 퍼시벌은 정말 다른 사람 같았다. 어디서든 다른 사람들 시선은 신경 쓰지 않고 뉴트하고 닿고 싶어서 안달난 사람처럼 굴지 않았는가. 그래서 더욱 부작용이라고 확신했던 건데.

 

“나도 내가 이렇게 소유욕이 강한 사람인줄 몰랐는데. 참아왔던 감정이 터진 건지, 나도 모르게…… 여러모로 놀라게 해서 미안해요. 내가 천천히 다가갔으면 뉴트가 그런 어처구니없는 가설은 세울 일도 없었을 텐데. 자꾸 조급해져서.”

 

상대를 향한 강렬한 열망과 집착은 사랑의 묘약의 전형적인 증세였다.

동시에, 사랑에 빠진 사람의 전형적인 양상이기도 했다.

사랑의 묘약은 정말로 사랑에 빠진 사람의 증세를 흉내 내는 것이니까.

 

그건 가짜가 아니었다. 진심이었다.

퍼시벌이 뉴트에게 푹 빠져있다는 명백한 증거였다.

 

“그게 내 진짜 모습이라면, 싫습니까?”

 

퍼시벌이 조바심 내며 묻자 뉴트는 고개를 세차게 가로저었다. 그럴 리가.

 

“나도 집착한 걸요.”

 

변한 건 퍼시벌 혼자가 아니었다. 뉴트도 마찬가지였다. 평소라면 의심하는 순간 상대에게 알리고, 해독제를 마시게 했을 것이다. 하지만 이번에는 그럴 수 없었다. 자신을 바라보는 다정한 눈빛을 놓치기 싫어서. 뉴트도 그에게 계속 집착하고 있었던 셈이다.

 

내내 같은 마음이었으니까.

 

 

이제 완전히 긴장이 풀린 뉴트가 퍼시벌의 품에 머리를 기댔다. 퍼시벌의 입가에 미소가 번졌다. 퍼시벌이 조심스럽게 뉴트의 이마에 입을 맞췄다. 지난번처럼 밀어내는 대신, 웃음이 작게 터졌다. 뉴트는 고개를 들어 퍼시벌을 보았다. 다시 못 볼 줄 알았던 설레는 미소를.

어떤 의미에서는 마법 때문에 그가 변한 게 맞았다.  
사랑이라는 마법.

뉴트는 그가 걸린 마법이 영원히 지속되기를 바랐다.

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 읽어주셔서 감사합니다. 피드백은 환영. twitter @by_ariadne

**Author's Note:**

> 피드백 환영합니다. twitter @by_ariadne


End file.
